


I Knew I Wouldn't Forget You

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie brings his new girlfriend, Carrie Wells, over for dinner, a newly divorced Danny is inspired to finally make the next move and ask Jackie out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew I Wouldn't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is officially on hiatus because I'm stuck on where to take it and have been for a long time. I'll update it when I know where it's going.

"I don't know, I'm just scared Jack'll laugh in my face."  
A year and two brief rebounds after Linda had filed for divorce, Det. Danny Reagan found himself dithering (although he'd never use that particular word in a million years; it sounded too girly) over whether or not to ask out his partner, Jackie Curatola.  
"I say take the plunge, bro," his younger brother Jamie piped up. "You'll never know until you ask her. I asked a foxy older woman at work, and we've been together about a month."  
Danny scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm takin' dating advice from my cougar bait brother."  
"Hey, she didn't chase me. I asked her out! And she might be older than me, but she's gorgeous and I bet she's smarter than all of us combined-"  
"Will you two just stop it?!" their sister Erin yelled. "Look, Jamie has a point, Dan. You and Jackie have been through hell and back together, so what makes you think she'll laugh at you if Jamie's girlfriend, who was a stranger then, didn't laugh at him?"  
"Good job, Erin," said Frank, the patriarch of the Reagan family and New York City police commissioner. "For a minute there I thought I’d have to step in and break it up, but then you took control and stopped what could've gotten pretty physical. Jamie and Erin are right, Danny. Jackie knows you. When you ask her out, she'll know you're sincere and tell you exactly what she thinks about it-and she won't laugh at you."  
Danny sighed. He was thinking "Of course. Should've expected this from 3 cops and a prosecutor," but all he said was "Thanks, guys."  
His family nodded their assent.

Suddenly Frank's father Henry said, "Hey, Jamie, why don't you bring this mysterious dame of yours over for dinner Friday night?"  
"Sure, I just need to find out what she's doin' Friday." Jamie pulled out his phone and fired off a text: _Hey mama. Been thinking about ya!_  
Across town Det. Carrie Wells' phone buzzed. She checked her text, smiled, and typed back: _Oh rly?_  
_Yup. Told the fam about u._  
_Whatcha say? ;)_  
_Nada. Just th@ you're gorgeous + prob smrtr den all of em put together._  
_N e of em have my condition? :P_  
_No, haha._  
_Well, then you're probably right, LOL!_  
_U slay me! Hey, Pops wants u 2 come ovr 4 dinner Fri nite + meet the fam. Up 4 it?_  
Carrie couldn't believe how eager to meet her Jamie's family seemed. There was no other answer she could give: _< 3 2, Jame!_  
Jamie grinned and simultaneously talked to his grandpa and girlfriend. "It's a date, Pops!" _Gr8! C u Friday @ 7!_  
Carrie had that thought that strikes all women about to meet their boyfriend's family: _Wat 2 wear?_  
_Just normal. No dress code._  
_OK! C ya then!_


End file.
